Paper hearts were mean to unfold
by Qcoco
Summary: AU - Fitz and Olivia meet in high school and are instantly attracted to each other but there are obstacles in their way. High school is difficult enough socially, academically but if you add emotions to the mix; what will that make?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: No formalities**

It was the gloomy Monday morning and Olivia never favoured Mondays. The school was buzzing after the morning announcements were through. Olivia was so caught up in her own world of not wanting to be at school that she missed her friends mention that there was a new student in their grade.

"Liv? Liv, did you hear what I just said? Hello?" Abby said standing inches from Liv's face.

"W-what, sorry Abs. What's going on? Why are you standing in my face?" Liv said confused with a giggle.

"What's going on with you? Are you ok?" Abby asked grabbing Olivia's shoulders to urge her to speak.

"Abby, its Monday, you know she hates Monday mornings more than anything." Quinn said laughing and pulled Olivia out of Abby's grasp.

"Yeah what she said. Now what were you saying? You've got my full attention now, I swear."

Rolling her eyes in irritation, Abby finally spoke realising that Olivia was all ears. She suddenly had a devilish grin as she spotted her 'news' at a distance behind Olivia and Quinn.

"Ok, so all the girls are already freaking out and I can't blame them Liv. We have a new student joining our grade and he is… Oh God, ok ok I'm fine." Abby said trying to gather her bearings after seeing her friends giggling and shaking their heads at her.

"Abs, where is this mystery student who doesn't have a name but has the power to make us see all your pearly whites that I love by the way. I'm sure David would kill to see all of them too. Abs? Abby! Seriously, what could be so amazi –"Olivia failed to finish her sentence as she turned around to see a work of art on legs.

Her mouth fell open and she couldn't move for what seemed like an eternity until some idiot junior boys bumped her back into reality.

"Ugh, seriously guys? Stop running, you could really hurt someone." Olivia said slightly annoyed but was careful not to sound too bossy or overbearing. She wanted the juniors to have respect her not fear her. Also, she knew that if she didn't say something, then Abby would have lashed out at them sending them roaming around with their heads down all day. She didn't want them to hate high school any more than she knew they were eventually going to as the weeks passed. Olivia cared about others and always thought of others before herself. She had a big heart and she knew it would make her vulnerable later in life but for now, she didn't mind it.

After speaking to the juniors she looked back at the place where the mysterious student was standing and found that he'd moved. She convinced herself that she had made him up and she stood between her friends and linked their arms taking a deep breath. The trio walked to where they had left their school bags during the morning announcements and erupted in laughter after Olivia admitted that she hadn't finished her History, English and Science homework and those were the first 3 periods of the day. She went on the explain that after her afternoon swimming session that lasted an hour longer than usual she was busy with some research and then wandering on Twitter and fell asleep in the middle of "fangirling" over her favourite TV show and only woke up at about 8 pm just in time for dinner. After dinner, she was so full so she was out the minute her head hit her pillow.

The three girls were laughing so much they almost didn't notice Harrison and Huck standing in front of them looking confused as ever.

"Share the joke ladies. Oh and Liv are those teeth I'm seeing on you on a Monday morning?" Harrison said cheerfully.

"Liv di… Liv didn't finish her homework for today's first 3 periods!" Quinn said while trying to catch her breath. Abby sat down on the bench behind her to gather her bearings.

The boys looked at each other in complete shock trying their best not to laugh. Olivia was a very good student, who did her homework assignments and got good grades. She was often the one to encourage her friends to get their work done when they had group work to do or when they gathered for their weekly study group. Yesterday was just her day to be let loose and let her brain relax and she didn't even feel bad about it but she made a mental note not to make this a regular occurrence.

As the five of them made their way to their first class, Olivia looked up from freeing her curls that were stuck between her backpack and her back. Her eyes found the gazing eyes of someone she thought she'd made up. Their eyes locked and didn't deviate until Olivia's friends called for her attention. The student was standing on the other side of the quad with Jake Ballard, Andrew Nichols, and Samuel Reston, David Rosen and Edison Davis and some other guys she wasn't bothered to notice. They seemed to be explaining things to the new addition to the group but he wasn't paying attention to them, he was looking at her and he was grinning as if impressed with what was set before him.

Olivia looked away and followed her friends into the now open classroom and the five resumed their usual seats. The 3 girls sat at the back with Olivia and Quinn occupying the outer desks and Abby in the middle. The boys sat in front of the girls with Harrison in front of Abby and Huck in front of Quinn. The entire classroom was buzzing and everyone was indulging in their various conversations while their teacher, Mr Cyrus Beane, was gathering his things for their lesson.

By the time Cyrus began calming the class down, Olivia noticed that someone now occupied the seat in front of her which only seldom happened but this body wasn't a familiar one. All she could see was a large frame with strong shoulders that could hold all the worries of the world, the back of a head filled with dark curls that had their own natural shine. He was tall too, she could only see Cyrus when he moved to the other side of the whiteboard.

Olivia Pope was a very observant person and paid great attention to detail and after having been in the school for almost 10 years, she was sure she had never seen the back of this body before and she had to admit that she was impressed. Her breath hitched when it had finally sunk in that the frame was that of the mystery student. Olivia hoped that no one saw her become uncomfortable in her seat. This sort of discomfort only came about when she listened to certain songs like "2012 – Chris Brown" or "Take you down – Chris Brown". She tried to sit as still as she possibly could but her friends were on to her already.

Cyrus had been talking for only five minutes but Olivia felt like she'd been sitting analysing the back of a head for an hour. Cyrus continued and Olivia heard nothing, the only thing she heard was a name, one she had never heard before.

"…Fitzgerald Grant" Olivia heard Cyrus say.

There was an applause and then Cyrus carried on with the lesson. Olivia now knew the name of the handsome frame before her and she couldn't sit still. When Cyrus turned to write on the board and resumed teaching everyone began reaching for their books in their bags. The handsome figure took the opportunity to say something to the girl who sat behind him. He turned his head to the right knowing that no one else would hear but her. Not making eye contact but with a grin on his face he said, "Hey, sit still won't you, Mr Beane is bound to move one of us move seats and that would really kill your analysis" he paused still grinning and then said "You can call me Fitz by the way."

Her body quivered at the sound of his voice and then quivered further at the sound of him saying his nickname. Olivia was overcome by something she had no control over and she liked it, not quite knowing what it is.

"It's Cyrus. He hates formalities." Olivia said smiling and leaning forward to his right ear, close enough to speak quietly so only he could hear.

She couldn't focus for the remainder of the lesson and she wondered which other classes she would have with him and if she would get to stare at something other than the back of his head for 45 minutes.

 _Fitzgerald Grant… Fitz, not a bad start-up to the week_ she thought to herself with the biggest smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your reviews. Also thank you for the follows and favorites, they are all much appreciated. I just want to apologise for not specifying that the first chapter is from Olivia's POV. So just a warning about this next chapter, it will be somewhat similar to the first one but from Fitz's POV. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and of course.

 **Chapter two: Voice and curls**

 **FPOV**

 _Today will be a new day, a new school, with girls. Girls… Get a hold of yourself Grant!_

The drive to school was one that made Fitz both nervous and excited. Nervous in the sense that he was going to be the new kid of all the sophomores and knew no one, but excited that he would be seeing and interacting with girls every day. Coming from a boarding school background, girls were only seen during school dances and when he went back home for the holidays.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, his driver made and right turn and had the gates of his new school right in his face and he tried to take it all in. As they drove through the gates he looked out from the window and immediately noticed the upbeat and lively atmosphere of the students in the school. A wide grin crept on his face and the feelings of nervousness began to fall away.

Removing his aviator sunglasses and grabbing his backpack, he gave his driver a nod of thanks and made his way to the office. There were already whispers from people in front of and behind him, a few giggles too. He walked on and soon found his way to the receptionist.

"Mr Grant, every Monday and Wednesday all students are to gather in the quad for morning announcements before classes begin. It is of great importance that you attend and that you are not late. Oh and before I forget, here is your timetable and the names of the teac –"Ms Wellman explained but was interrupted by a group of boys who seemed to be in their own world making a lot of noise.

Fitz watched as the group approached the front desk in mid laughter, not noticing his presence at all. It wasn't until one group member, the one with dark hair and wearing glasses saw him and almost instantly extended his hand.

"David. You must be new. Are you a sophomore or a junior?" David asked while holding his hand out and before Fitz could answer he asked Ms Wellman the same question. "Lauren, sophomore or junior? Please say sophomore. He fits right in with the group don't you think?" David smirked and winked at Ms Wellman. Fits found it odd that he referred to her by her first name and she seemed too defeated to correct him. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. _Is this the 'cool guy' at the school? Oh this is going to be interesting_ Fitz thought to himself trying to hide his amusement.

The rest of the group quietened down scanning Fitz from head to toe and smiling at the same time. Then finally one of them spoke up and introduced himself as Jake and the rest followed suit: Edison, Andrew and Samuel. The other guys didn't seem to be bothered whether or not Fitz knew who they were. This led Fitz to believe that they were not really part of the group but stuck around for social acceptance.

Fitz shook each of their hands and confirmed that was in fact a sophomore. Jake immediately took him under his wing and started going on about the school and where everything was as they made their way from the office to the quad for morning announcements.

Everyone stood in their various grades and what seemed to Fitz like all teachers stood at the front, close the mic. The teachers and coaches made their announcements and then the school was dismissed. Throughout the announcements, Fitz had his eye on a group of girls, there were three of them but it was the one that mesmerised him. She had curly black hair that was tied in a low ponytail with some loose curls slightly framing her face. She seemed indifferent to what any of the teachers were saying or to anything that was going on around her.

Fitz noticed that there were a lot of other girls whispering to one another while looking in his direction and smiling widely. Fitz was listening in on a conversation amongst the guys but he wasn't paying much attention to what was being said, rather what at the fact that he still hadn't fully seen the face of the girl with the black curly hair. He stood a bit of a distance to even hear what her voice sounded like.

Gosh, just please turn around Fitz pleaded in his head. As if on cue, she turned around and he finally saw her beautiful face, even from where he was standing, he could tell that she was beautiful. She had light brown skin that seemed to have a distinct glow about it. Just then he saw a few boys who looked like they were in their freshman year running and one of them bumped the girl with curly black hair. Fitz didn't know what had come over him but he immediately began to feel a pool of anger forming in his gut. Why was he reacting this way to a girl he didn't even know. How did she manage to have such an effect on him? Why did he suddenly feel so protective of her? What pulled him out of his thoughts was the she seemed to handle the situation. She seemed to have had a very calm conversation with them but the boys left with their heads hanging down. Her red-headed friend however seemed like she would have handled the situation in the same way he would have. Fitz chuckled to himself and was unexpectedly jerked by his elbow to follow the rest of the guys. He looked at this girl one last time but noticed that she was looking instead in the direction of the idiotic freshman boys. He smiled to himself and followed the boys as they walked to their first class.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Fitz took a glance at the paper that 'Lauren' had given him earlier that morning and he remembered that there still something he needed to ask David about. "David, why do you call Ms Wellman by her first name?" Fitz asked with a smirk on his face as he waited for David to answer. "Well if you must know new boy, 'Ms Wellman' is my older sister's best friend, she comes to family dinners and all that kind of stuff. So when she started working here, I couldn't start calling her in such a formal way regardless of where we were. Besides she never said she had a problem with it so Lauren it is." David explained adding a satisfied grin at the end. Fitz nodded and then went on to read the names of his teachers and then he checked his timetable. He noted that the first class was History and Mr Cyrus Beane was the teacher.

The boys stood against the wall in the quad waiting for Mr Beane to show up. They were walking about some homework assignment that was due this morning that all the boys admitted they hadn't done and all erupted in laughter. They went on to discuss the sport from the past weekend and it was then that he spotted the glowing curly black haired girl again. He stopped speaking and maintained his focus on the beautiful girl before him. When she finally looked up from fixing her hair that was stuck between her back and back pack, they locked eyes and it was then he got to see face, closer this time and noticed her full lips that had a natural rosy colour to them. Her eyes, big and brown and Fitz for lost in them instantly causing him to grin in satisfaction. Their contact was broken off by her friends as they entered the now open classroom.

By the time Fitz and his new friends had walked into the class, it was buzzing with teenage chatter and laughter. The group he came in with had dispersed and spread themselves equally throughout the class. Fitz looked around and smiled as he had found the perfect place to sit. He silently slipped into the seat and waited for the class to begin so he could see what happened next. He faced forward and as the class began and Mr Beane stood in front of the whiteboard to address the class. The class grew silent and Fitz could feel the shifted energy coming from the person sitting behind him, the person he had purposely decided to sit in front of. This sudden shift of energy caused Fitz to smirk as he knew his plan was working. He could feel the girl's eyes on him and analysing the only things she could see: his shoulders, neck, ears and hair. This caused him to smirk for a little while longer until he realised Mr Beane was saying something that sounded a lot like his life.

"This student is a transfer from another prestigious school a lot like our very own and so I am more than happy to introduce our new student, Fitzgerald Grant. Welcome son." Mr Beane said before the class erupted in applause. Soon after, Mr Beane began the class by asking about where they had ended last week, Fitz could sense the girl's restlessness. When Mr Beane turned to write on the board. Turning his head in the direction he knew only she would hear him, Fitz turned his head slightly to the right ginning widely and said, "Hey sit still won't you, Mr Beane is bound to make one of us move seats and that would really kill your analysis." After a brief pause he said, "You can call me Fitz by the way." He smiled one last time then faced forward once again. He waited and hoped that she would say something, he had a strong feeling that her voice was just as beautiful as she was. A wave of nerves came over him that he had never felt before for any girl and then his body tensed up when he heard it, the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. She uttered a mere 5 words. "It's Cyrus. He hates formalities." Fitz could tell that that she was smiling and he instantly smiled at the thought of her smile. His head was racing with images of her face and thoughts of her beautiful voice.

The class went on for what seemed like forever but one thing remained on his mind, the beauty that he wasn't able to look at and then hit him, _I still don't know her name!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but uni has me by the ears! So what I am trying to do is update every week. Emphasis on 'trying'. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and your interest and most of all, your time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think!

-Qcoco

 **Chapter three: Blue message**

 **FPOV**

The rest of the school day kept looking up for Fitz and he welcomed the positivity. Fitz and Olivia realised as the day went by that they had the same classes and therefore saw each other all day.

After their history class, Fitz thought he'd get a minute to talk to Olivia before they exited the class. But by the time he turned around, Liv had packed up and was already headed towards the door with her friends. He thought of calling her out but he still didn't know her name.

Fitz waited outside of the class for his new friends. When they finally came out the group walked to the next class and Fitz thought it would be a great opportunity to ask about the girl who still hadn't left his mind.

"Hey um, did any of you see the girl that was sitting behind me in class earlier?" Fitz asked as they all started walking towards their next class.

"Dude really, you think we care who you sit in front of?" David scoffed at Fitz and walked ahead of the group.

Breathing a sigh of defeat, Fitz simply kept walking as he followed David. What Fitz didn't know was that Jake was in fact aware of who Fitz sat in front of. He had even watched as they exchanged a few words. He wasn't able to hear what was being said but he could see that something between them would happen soon. In that moment, he realised that he should probably try his hand again with Olivia. He decided right then that he would prevent anything from happening between Fitz and Olivia.

Jake had his heart set on making his plan work so he decided to walk ahead and even walked past David who tried to call out to him but he didn't turn around.

"What the…? Ok then. What's wrong with him?" David asked turning back to the rest of the group looking very confused.

"He looked like he was very deep in thought during class, he must be stressed out about something" Andrew said shrugging his shoulders.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What Fitz saw when he walked into class was someone who looked anything but stressed. He saw Jake laughing with a group of people, three girls and three guys. He was laughing with the group of friends he sat with in the previous class. He was standing and laughing with the angel that occupied his mind and Fitz suddenly felt himself growing angrier by the second.

Edison and Andrew noticed Fitz's line of view but didn't realise his anger growing. When Edison started speaking, it pulled Fitz out of his thoughts.

"That bunch is annoying, they're always laughing about something, they're worse than we are sometimes."

Fitz saw this as his chance and jumped to find a way to ask about 'the girl' without letting people know of his intensions.

"Who are they anyway? Being new means I need to know everyone, you know?" Fitz said nervously laughing, hoping he didn't just blow his cover.

Andrew jumped in. "Ok so the one with the weird looking army haircut, that's Diego Munos but we call him Huck. To his left with the dark brown wavy hair is Quinn Perkins. The girl with pin straight ponytailed red hair is Abby Whelan, next to her is the school's charmer boy, Harrison Wright and his right hand man and 'Mr late to school every day' himself, Stephen Finch. Last but not least, girl with the black curls, that's Olivia Pope."

In that moment of hearing her name, Fitz's world seemed to slow down drastically and all he could focus on was her… Olivia… Olivia… he felt a smile widening on his face but just as quickly as the smile emerged, it disappeared. He saw Jake nudge Olivia and felt a similar anger he felt when he first walked into the classroom. He felt his face heat up with rage. He was pulled out of his thoughts by David who was calling out at him to come sit next to him. Fitz made it to where David was sitting and tried his utmost best to hide his anger. Once David started talking, Fitz only half listened to David who wasn't even looking at him while rambling on. Fitz took that opportunity to look over at Olivia again. She was sitting in her seat taking her notepad and textbook out of her backpack. She looks so graceful doing the most basic day-to-day activity. He studied her body as she did in their previous class. Her mocha skin that spread from her head to her toes seemed like it glowed right through her uniform. He could see her toned calves through her long black school socks. He wasn't much of a leg guy but those legs definitely grabbed and held his attention. Fitz was so fixated on her legs that he didn't even notice her looking at him and giggling at how focused he was on her legs. When he finally looked up at her he saw that she had been watching him the whole time. They caught each other's gaze and held it until she smiled and looked down while still smiling. Fitz looked at her for a moment more before he tuned back in to what David was saying. He smiled at the moment they had just shared.

"So yea, that's what I'm hoping to get done this summer, what's your plan Fitz?" David said as he finally turned to acknowledge Fitz.

Completely caught off-guard, Fitz chuckled and said, "Dude, we're still a long way away from summer vacation. Why don't you just enjoy the school year, you never know what could happen?" he was smiling like an extra dose of 'good mood' was added to his breakfast that morning.

As soon as the teacher entered the classroom Fitz pulled out the books he needed and started getting ready for the lesson. In that moment, he could feel a familiar pair of eyes on him again. He faced forward and smiled inwardly. He would gladly have those beautiful brown eyes on him any day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OPOV**

It was a tough first 3 periods for Olivia. Tough in terms of concentration. She simply couldn't focus and she tried to blame it on her empty stomach given that she had skipped breakfast that morning but she knew the truth. Her mind has occupied by one person and one person only and when the bell sounded signalling that third period was over, she silently thanked the heavens and packed her things hurriedly.

Olivia was walking towards the spot under the tree where her and her friends usually sat at every day when she saw Jake standing against the tree talking to her friends. She wondered why he was around her group of friends more often than usual today. She finally convinced herself that she was overreacting and besides he was harmless and quite funny too. She'd known him a few years so she got learn who he really is. She suddenly felt someone gently holding her elbow back. Turning to her right, she came face-to-face with her 'concentration blocker'. He was panting and she watched as he quickly adjusted his backpack before it fell off his shoulder completely but he never broke eye contact with her.

Olivia immediately noticed the intensity of his gaze and felt her breath hitch. She willed herself to look away because she could already feel eyes on her. She looked down and quietly gave Fitz instructions.

"Meet me at the spot behind the teacher's parking lot in 2 minutes. I'm going to leave first and you will stay here for exactly two minutes looking flabbergasted and a little disappointed then you'll snap out of it and start walking with a frown on your face. Don't walk too quickly, it'll raise suspicion and whatever you do, DO NOT look over at my friends at the tree ahead of us. They'll know something is wrong and they'll want to follow. So Fitzgerald Grant, let's test your acting skills," Olivia concluded and started making her way to the parking lot. It was when she was a mere few feet away from the lot that she realised she hadn't directed him to the location.

 _Dammit Carolyn, it's his first day!_

Liv reached the spot and was so consumed by her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the slow footsteps and whispers of her name approaching her.

"Olivia… Olivia…Olivia…" she heard him whisper as audible as he could.

She grabbed his wrist pulling him into the small space right behind the wall behind the parked cars.

"Whoa!"

"Shhhhh! I'm not entirely sure how good your acting is and there's a large chance my friends followed you here. I'm going to check the coast."

She quickly stuck her head out and scanned the surroundings and looked for any signs of sudden movements in the bushes, whispers or giggles. She suddenly felt a pair of hands on her waist pulling her backwards into the small space. She gasped and turned around immediately with her eyes wide open in surprise. Even though she was caught completely off guard, she made no efforts to move his hands from her body. She felt safe and comfortable. She felt a magnetic pull and an instant trust that she had never felt with anyone before. With her back resting against the wall, she looked him directly in the eyes, unable to look away.

 **FPOV**

Her brown eyes studied him and he returned the favour and studied her back. Fitz felt somewhat at home with her, which is why he still hadn't let go of her waist. He was trying to figure out how someone he only just met had captivated him to the point of no return. She didn't even have to do anything and he would just melt. He noticed her breathing had slowed and wondered if this meant she was just as comfortable as he was. Fitz thought time had completely frozen and all that mattered was the two of them, until she broke eye contact. Fitz cleared his throat and took a step back only to be met with a wall behind him. It was then that he remembered just how small this secret getaway really was. He watched her grow more and more uncomfortable as her breathing quickened and her face flushed. She looked ill and he was about to ask her if she was ok when she looked up at him, blinked twice and said, "Listen, I…" She couldn't finish her thought. Fitz watched as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth and then suddenly, she dropped to her knees and pulled a pen out from her backpack. Fitz stood there slightly caught off guard when he felt her take his right wrist and roll up his sweater sleeve up and frantically write something on him. She dropped again and got up just as quickly and left.

 _Wait, what the hell just happened?_ Fitz asked himself out loud. He felt so stupid standing in such a confined space with his sleeve rolled up. It was then that he realised he still hadn't read what was so hurriedly written on him. He lifted his forearm and saw the following written in blue ink:

 ** _Text me 202-381-8462_**

He let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He continued staring at the blue message and a smile crept up. After a few minutes, he rolled his sleeve back down, composed himself and pulled his phone out. He typed Olivia's number in the respective field and save her name as Brown Eyes with the eyes emoji. He chuckled at the sight and saved it. He then opened his text messages and started typing a text, once he was satisfied with his message, he put his phone in his pocket and then made his way through the school looking for his new group of friends.

Fitz approached his friends and saw Edison and Samuel throwing a football around. The rest were eating or on their phones. The only person he didn't see however was Jake. He didn't think anything of it and sat down next to Andrew and took out the lunch he made himself that morning. Andrew had just started asking him how his first day was going and when he heard laughter from a distance. It was Olivia's group of friends. They were hysterical and Fitz couldn't help but watch the group as a whole. That's when he saw him, Jake. Once again, he felt himself getting agitated and couldn't figure out why. Before it got out of hand, he heard Andrew call his name and figured he must have been trying to get his attention for a little while. He apologised to Andrew and answered his question. They spoke for a little bit longer and the bell rang. Fitz cleaned his lunch mess and stood with Andrew. The two made their way to their next class and Fitz fought with everything inside him not to look over at Olivia and her friends at the risk of getting worked up again. The two spoke some more and really got to know each other. Fitz sensed a very good friendship forming with Andrew and he welcomed the idea of having a new friend.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OPOV**

She was completely lost, in a sea of blue orbs and she wasn't even worried. Suddenly an abrupt vibration came from her pocket and she reluctantly pulled her eyes away from his. Olivia pulled her phone out and immediately felt sick to her stomach. Her breathing changed and she found it hard to breathe.

 _What am I doing?_ She thought to herself.

She stared at her phone a little while longer and then looked up at him and it happened again, she was lost yet again. Olivia knew what she wanted to say but her words wouldn't come out. Her mouth simply wouldn't comply. Before really thinking, she quickly lowered herself to where her backpack was resting on the floor. She fished for pen and stood up in record timing. Olivia didn't think this through but she did it anyway. Olivia quickly wrote: **_Text me 202-381-8462_**. She dropped once again, practically tossing the pen back in her bag. She knew she needed to get out of there so she quickly stood up and left. She left him standing there. Olivia fought hard not to look back. She kept walking, fast, until she was at a safe distance from Fitz. She stopped to level her breathing. After taking a deep breath, she pulled her phone out again reading the text again.

 ** _Hey babe, need a lift from school today?_**

 ** _We could do homework and hit the gym later if you want._**

 ** _Let me know. ILY!_**

Olivia could feel the lump in her throat get bigger with each second that passed. She took another deep breath and mustered up the courage to reply.

 ** _Hey you, yea I'm in. Fetch me at the usual spot?_**

 ** _See you later. ILY!_**

She pressed send and willed herself to calm down. That was her on-again-off-again boyfriend, Will Caldwell. She was walking back to her friends when her phone vibrated in her hand. She didn't recognise the number but as soon as she opened the text a small smile crept up. She chuckled and shook her head slightly at the text, instead of replying, she locked her phone and joined her friends.

Olivia noticed Jake still standing with her friends. They hugged briefly and he asked if she was alright. She ignore the question by asking one of her own. "Are you going to practise this week?"

"Of course, the week would simply not make sense otherwise!" Jake exclaimed with a very bad British accent. The group laughed out loud, none of them holding back.

The group spoke and laughed about a few more things until the bell rang. Olivia caught a glimpse of Fitz and Andrew walking together and it warmed her heart to know he had a friend already. Her mind then drifter to the text message he had sent her and she found herself smiling yet again.

 ** _Mr 'formalities' here, Ms Pope._**

 ** _Save my number! ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever. Uni is still as crazy as ever but I thought I should get a chapter I before I start exams. So this chapter took me a while to write and to figure out where to take it but I hope you like it. Of course you know that all reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading and sticking with me through my first story, means a lot.**

 **-Qcoco**

 **Chapter four: Friends friends friends**

"Alright so let's recap, what I need from you all by Wednesday…-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Mrs Langston was rudely interrupted by the bell and she knew from experience that trying to continue would be a waste of the little energy she had left from the long day. She sighed as she watched all her students pack their bags hurriedly and leaving without a second thought. She smiled and shook her head and sat down to do some marking before heading home.

 **OPOV**

Olivia made a beeline for her pick-up spot. It felt like her legs had a mind of their own, moving briskly without any signs of slowing down. She had managed to dodge her friends before they could ask any questions. Olivia knew that if Quinn and Abby knew where she was headed, they would give her a full rundown on why this is such a bad idea. Or worse, they would require an hourly update and that something she's had to deal with for the past year and she had had enough. She just wanted a day away from school and the day's events. Will was the perfect distraction and it helped that he was a great kisser too. She smirked at the thought and smiled when his car came into view.

Will must have spotted her too because he got out of the car with a huge smile on his face too. Pushing his Ray Bans to the top of his head, he revealed his emerald green eyes. He opened his arms wide for Olivia to enter. He smiled widely at her and embraced her small frame tightly after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lili, I've missed you angel."

"Hey –

Before Olivia could finish her greeting, she felt a pair of arms and what felt like a female body behind her. She was caught completely off guard and her body tensed at the contact. Turning slightly, she noticed dark brown hair landing on her shoulder and immediately relaxed. She knew these locks and she knew them very well. She eased out of Will's arms and turned around feeling very excited, she squealed at the sight before her.

"Cece! Oh my goodness, I've missed you so much! You don't call, you don't text, YOU'RE ALIVE!" she exclaimed with excitement wrapping her arms around her friend's body.

"Oh Via, I've missed you too! Yes yes yes I'm alive, I've missed your dramatics so much Fruit-stick!" Mellie said between giggles.

Olivia pulled away to kiss her on the cheek and waited as Mellie returned the gesture of their usual greeting. Mellie placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek. Both girls smiled and beamed at one another.

It has been almost 4 months since they had seen each other. Mellie's family had taken an early vacation and it extended through the summer break. For the first month of her vacation, Mellie and her family were in Sydney, Australia because Mellie's father had business to attend to and figured that after a week of business, some quality family time was needed. During the week of business, Mellie and Olivia FaceTimed and texted for a few hours every day. During the rest of her vacation, Mellie didn't really get a chance to talk to Olivia, so seeing her now after so long was not only exciting but very emotional for her.

Olivia and Mellie had become good friends at a very young age and were pretty inseparable even though they didn't attend the same school. Mellie and Will were in the same school. Given that their schools often competed against each other, they would see each other a lot. Outside of school however, they were even closer. Sleepovers, family dinners, the works. They were part of each other's families.

"Really Cece? I don't see you for months and the first thing you call me is Fruit-stick? You know I hate that name." Olivia said with faux dread and puppy dog eyes.

"And this is why you love me!" Mellie said excitedly and wrapped her arms around Olivia again. Both the girls giggled and were no doubt in their own world.

"Guys, seriously? What am I, chopped liver? Can have a real hello now that you two have had your unbelievably long moment please?" With open arms once again, Will smiled with the hopes of having Olivia in his arms again.

Olivia's giggles continued as she stepped into his embrace again. She gave him a long hug and then pulled away to look directly at his emeralds and smiled widely saying, "Hello chopped liver." She laughed out loud and kissed his cheek after seeing his reaction, she playfully slapped his butt. She missed him. She hadn't seen his in a month and she genuinely missed playing around with him.

To avoid any awkwardness and unnecessary third wheeling, Olivia turned to Mellie and hooked their arms together. She opened the door of the backseat of Will's car and got inside quickly pulling Mellie with her. She knew Will would have something to say about her seating choice so she made her move quick enough to avoid it. Mellie clearly picked up on her plan and made a hasty entrance into the car and closed the door just as fast.

As they pulled off and made their way out of the gate, she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure getting into the back of a black matte car that had black mag wheels. From where she sat, it looked like a Lexus, Lexus GS F if she had to guess. Cars were another of Olivia's favourite things to fangirl over.

When the car was out of view, Olivia quickly unlocked her phone and opened up her texts. She started typing the following message:

 ** _With Will and Mellie. Be home at 8._**

 ** _Love you. xoxo_**

She pressed send and sunk further into the seat as the speakers blared out "Fast Car" by Jonas Blue feat Dakota. Olivia looked over at Mellie who was singing along to the song. She took the time to really get a good look at her friend, she looked great, happy even. She smiled to herself and sang along too. The two girls waited for the drop and fell into a fit of laughter as the beat dropped. Olivia really loved Mellie like a sister and she couldn't wait to catch up with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mellie rattled off about her summer adventures and Olivia listened for the first half hour but then she started thinking about Fitz. She still hadn't replied to his text but what could she really say back? Pushing all thoughts of him out of her mind, she tuned back into Mellie's rambling just in time for her to dish on her summer non-adventures. Olivia had vowed to completely relax over the summer break and she did just that. Perhaps that's why the first few weeks of school had been a slow start for her. She was slacking on her school work and that didn't sit well with her. If today was any indication, she needed to get her head back in the game. Olivia filled Mellie in on the gossip that she missed and they just carried on chatting enjoying each other's company and making plans for the coming weekend. Mellie wanted her to spend the weekend at her house. They needed a proper girl's weekend where they could talk without worrying about Will leaving an ear behind on their conversations.

20 minutes later, Mellie's driver called to say he was waiting outside Will's house. Olivia and Will walked Mellie out and said their goodbyes then Mellie was on her way. As soon as Will got Olivia back in the house, he had his arms around her. Olivia leaned back into his frame and proceeded to walk towards the sunroom where she and Mellie were earlier. They sat in the large love seat and started kissing. They were in their element, this is what they did and to them, it was fun. It must have been about a good 10 minutes of them making out before it started to get heated because Will had moved his hand from her ass to her front over her skirt. He had only reached the hem of her skirt when Olivia pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking confused.

Olivia knew exactly what he wanted and it made her angry. They hadn't seen each other in almost four weeks and he hadn't even asked her how she was but he already wanted to get in her pants. Wanting to forget what he wanted to do she said, "Nothing, I'm going for a swim, are you coming or going to the gym?" She was already at the doorway and didn't really wait for him to answer. She went to the pool house to where she kept her spare one piece costume, swimming cap and goggles. She kept the same items at Mellie's for as long as she could remember. Even before their very complicated relationship. They weren't dating but they enjoyed each other's company and liked to make out and fool around a little. She also knew the cared about each other but they didn't have anything deeper than that and that's what she really wanted in a boyfriend. They were definitely sexually attracted to each other but Olivia wanted more.

To put a bit of distance between them and to clear her mind she got in the pool quickly and started off with five slow lengths of backstroke. Nice she felt a warm enough, she started with freestyle. Every twenty lengths she stopped for sixty seconds and started again. She did this six times over. To warm down she did another slow five lengths of backstroke. She felt a lot better. Getting out and quickly wrapping a towel around herself, she went in search of Will. He looked like he had just finished a rep so she waited at the door and watched as he did his last set. When he saw her he stopped and asked her to come over.

She sat in his lap and he kissed her gently. "How are you my Lili? I really have missed you. How was your summer?" he looked at her right in the eye.

"I'm fine. Summer was fine. I missed you too."

She stood up and offered him her hand, he accepted it and got up knowing exactly where they were headed.

She led him upstairs to his room and went straight for his bathroom and turned the shower on.

"Get naked and get in there." She ordered.

They washed their bodies first and then Olivia grabbed his manhood that was already standing at attention. She used her hands to make him cum and he used his hands to make her cum too - while they made out.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other and giggled and shook their heads.

"We have to stop this don't we?" he asked moving some hair out of her face.

"Yea, we really do." Copying his actions and looking into his emeralds. She was glad that she didn't have to break the news to him.

"Ok but we have to promise that we stay friends and I can't promise that I'll stop calling you 'babe'." He said with a smirk.

She laughed and conceded, "Alright fine, I agree to friends but the 'babe' thing is debatable."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Carrie, I have new friend! She's pretty and she has long blonde hair. She started school today. Oh oh and she's in my ballet class too. I can't wait for her to come over to play and have sleepovers!" Ella said excitedly as soon as they sat down at the dinner table.

Olivia was about to say something when she heard the door open and shut quickly. It was her dad.

"I know I know I'm late and I'm sorry, President Carter thought it would be great idea to start a fight with everyone in the east wing today, myself included. But you know me, I put him straight of course because I had to make it home to my beautiful girls and my husband." James said kissing each of them on the cheek and then took his seat.

"It's alright honey, we just sat down and Ella was just telling us about a sleepover she'd like to have soon." Looking at Ella urging her to continue, Cyrus waited patiently.

Olivia giggled at the sight of Ella getting ready to retell her story.

During dinner Olivia spoke very briefly about her day and then mentioned there was a new person in her class too but didn't say much after that. Ella stole the floor once more to talk about her dance class.

Before she went to bed, Olivia went downstairs to get a bottle of water. She found her dad sitting at the kitchen island having a glass of wine seemingly enjoying his time alone. She grabbed the bottle of water from the fridge and tried to make a quick exit but he stopped her.

"Want a sip? I opened a Merlot tonight, my favourite." Cyrus offered.

"Just brushed my teeth," she crinkled her nose. "Thanks though, next time give me a heads up before I brush my teeth." She smiled.

"Are you alright dad?" Olivia cocked her head to the side.s

"I'm fine sweetheart, you know what silence and wine does to me, it's my euphoria." Smiling sweetly he took another sip. "Oh yea, how was it seeing Will and Mel?"

"They're good dad, and I think I'm spending this weekend at Cece's." She walked over to him to give him a hug and kiss.

Hugging her back "Alright sweetheart good night then. Love you."

"Good night dad, love you too."

She went upstairs and settled in her bed. Just as she was about to dose off, she suddenly remember something.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **FPOV**

Fitz thought it would be best to wait for his driver where he was dropped off in the morning. As he made his way out of class, he caught up with Andrew who offered to wait with him. They chatted and laughed, getting to know each other further and shared their most memorable summer stories. After about five minutes Fitz noticed an all matte black, black rims and tinted windows Lexus. He offered Andrew his hand to shake good-bye just before lifting his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Gees man, who are trying to hide from? I can't even see whose driving." Andrew said while squinting still trying his luck.

Fitz simply laughed and got into the car. He glanced at his phone and when he looked up his driver was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Good first day Tommy?"

"Yes very good, thank you Henry. Oh and before you apologise for being late, it's ok. I think we can agree that the extra five minutes didn't kill me." Fitz said with a smirk on his face while he put his aviators on.

Henry chuckled and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Where's Hope, I thought she'd be in the car already?"

"She's at dancing remember? We're headed there now and I'm sure she'll have something to say about the extra five minutes." Henry smiled in his direction and returned his eyes to the road once more.

"Oh dear, we know you'll never hear the end of it." Laughing, Fitz unlocked is phone once more. He opened his texts and saw that there was still nothing from Olivia. _What did you expect Grant? You're still the new kid, duh!_ His conscience was of no help right now.

Before he knew it, the car had stopped and he was on Twitter reading a thread of tweets that looked like a fight between celebrity relationship 'Stans'. One side was in favour of Drake and Serena where the other was in favour of Drake and Rihanna. The arguments were beyond stupid but he found them very entertaining and he was laughing at how people went completely off topic in their responses. The opening of the door to his left brought him back to the real world. He looked to the side and saw little Hope jump into the back seat with him. He smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her in her ballet clothes and her usually loose blonde hair in a bun. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes and she smiled just as widely has he was. She leaped at him and squealed his name. "Tommy!"

"Hopey! Thank you for the big hug, I really missed you nugget!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Urgph, ok ok Tommy I missed you too but I can't breathe." She said between small coughs.

Pulling away from their hug, he asked her about her day and she rattled off. She spoke more about her new dance class more than anything the whole way home. Fitz zoned out and thought about whether he had this much energy at 7 years old. He doubted it, highly.

Hope and Fitz had lunch with Henry and Maria, Henry's wife and Hope's mom, this had to be the highlight of coming home for Fitz. He felt so at ease and very much like himself. Henry had been his driver for as long as Fitz could remember and his wife Maria worked around the house for the same amount of time. 7 years ago, when Hope first arrived, the Collins told Fitz that they were leaving because it was too expensive to stay in their house with a baby to care for. Fitz begged his father into letting the Collins stay with them. He loved the Collins and he loved Hope even more. He doted on her and he immediately saw Hope as his little sister. It didn't take much convincing for Big Jerry. He needed people who cared about Fitz who could stay with him full time when he was travelling all over the world for business. It also helped that he found Hope to be the most adorable little girl he had ever seen. The Collins moved in and have been there ever since.

Fitz never really saw his dad. He was lucky to even get an hour with him when he was home. He had everything any guy at his age could ask for but what he needed was his dad and he never really had him. He looked at Henry as his dad more than his own father. Even though, Henry and Maria basically worked for him, Fitz never made them feel that way, he treated them like family and made sure he got rid of the formalities and insisted that they all call him Tommy just like his mother used to.

Fitz played with Hope for about an hour and then decided to get his school work started. He decided to make his own personal timetable for his wall and another one for his notepad. He was one of those people that had to write things down, anywhere or everywhere, to make sure he wouldn't forget. He would get really paranoid when he forgot things - especially school related. After the timetables were done, he made a few recap notes from the classes he had that day. 2 hours and almost twenty pages of notes on all classes later, Fitz was beat. He decided to take a nap and the thought of working out moved to the very back of his mind.

An hour later he got up, did a 45 minute workout and showered - all in time for dinner. During and after dinner, the Collins and Fitz played a game of 'I-spy'. They laughed and talked about their plans for the week. Hope then started talking about her dance recital.

"Ok everyone, my dance recital is coming up in two months and I need all you old people to write it down somewhere because I don't want your old lady and old men brains forgetting about it." She said half-jokingly while pointing at the three of them. "Better yet, don't worry about it, everyone will be receiving a sticky note from me." Hope's eyebrows furrowed as she seemed to be deep in thought which caused her parents and Fitz to chuckle at her antics.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fitz lay in his bed with his phone open on Snapchat watching people's stories. After that he plugged his phone in the charger and decided to start reading a book he recently found on iBooks. Just as he finished chapter one, he started feeling sleepy. At that very moment his phone vibrated and he saw a text come through. It was from Olivia.

 ** _Middle name?_**

Fitz giggled at the name he had saved earlier for her contact. Despite his confusion, he didn't waste time replying.

 ** _Thomas (Tommy)… :) Yours?_**

He didn't have to wait for long before she replied and he smiled as widely as he did when he saw Hope earlier that day.

 ** _Carrie (Carolyn)._**

 ** _It's nice to meet you._**

 ** _We should talk, today was… a whirlwind._**

 ** _I'll be at school at 07h00. Meet me at our spot?_**

 ** _Good night Tommy, sleep tight! :)_**

He knew that he would be getting a good night's rest and it was all because of her.

 ** _Nice to meet you too._**

 ** _Agreed. See you tomorrow._**

 ** _Sweeter dreams Carrie, good night! :)_**

He quickly changed her name to "Carrie xox". He slowly drifted to sleep thinking of Olivia Carolyn Pope.

 **Alright so there was a teeny weeny bit of smut there. Let me know if that's ok with you for further chapters. If not, I'll be sure to leave it out in the future. Anyway, let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **-Qcoco**


End file.
